A Nancy Drew Christmas
A Nancy Drew Christmas is a book in the Nancy Drew Diaries series. It was first published September 18, 2018 by Aladdin, an imprint of Simon & Schuster. It is the seventeenth overall book released in the series, although its official online description states that it is the eighteenth, and it was subsequently released without an official volume number. The seventeenth volume Famous Mistakes was initially scheduled to be released in September 2018, but it was pushed back to 2019 and A Nancy Drew Christmas was released in September 2018 instead. The book to be released after Famous Mistakes, The Stolen Show, is now officially described as the eighteenth book instead. Premise Official synopsis from the audiobook CD back cover: : In this special holiday Nancy Drew mystery, Nancy and her father are staying at a brand-new ski resort for winter break. But she should know better than to expect an uneventful vacation. :Things start to go wrong as soon as Nancy arrives. Someone tries to sabotage the new restaurant, and there are mysterious break-ins. There's no rest for this teenage sleuth - and this holiday season will be no exception. :Luckily, Nancy has gathered some promising leads. But it's almost Christmas, and both guests and staff are starting to panic. Can she solve these crimes and save the holiday season? Official synopsis from publisher's website: :Nancy finds herself a Christmas mystery in this super special eighteenth book of the Nancy Drew Diaries series, a fresh approach to the classic mystery series. :Nancy is spending her winter vacation at the most beautiful ski resort in Montana. Everything looks perfect, from the spectacular mountain views to the cozy rooms inside complete with fireplaces and holiday decorations. Unfortunately, not all is as jolly as it seems. :Things started to go wrong on her very first day; she hit a bad patch of ice on a run down the slopes and broke her leg in a couple of different places. Then a doctor decided she needed a giant cast and lots of bed rest. It’s been a week of unfortunate events for rest the resort too; there was a sabotaged opening dinner, multiple hotel room break-ins, and a dangerous trap was set for the star chef. And if she thought things couldn’t get any worse, a giant storm is heading her way and may just snow everyone in for days. Trapped in a hotel with someone bent on destruction? Cast or no cast, you know this sleuth is on the case. :It’s almost Christmas and both guests and staff are starting to panic. With all the odds stacked against her, can Nancy solve these crimes in time and save the holiday season? Or is this one Yuletide she’ll wish to forget? Contents Contents from the ebook edition: * Prologue: Dear Diary * Chapter One: Going for the Gold * Chapter Two: A Real Winter Wonderland * Chapter Three: On Thin Ice * Chapter Four: A Room with a View * Chapter Five: A Meal to Remember * Chapter Six: Tropical Heat Wave * Chapter Seven: Steak Out * Chapter Eight: Herbicidal Maniac * Chapter Nine: Spy vs. Spy * Chapter Ten: Showdown at High Noon * Chapter Eleven: The Dream Team * Chapter Twelve: Fire and Funk * Chapter Thirteen: Hunted * Chapter Fourteen: Open Sesame * Chapter Fifteen: On the Edge * Chapter Sixteen: Wipeout! * Chapter Seventeen: Oh What Fun It Is * Chapter Eighteen: Screaming All the Way * Chapter Nineteen: Trapped * Chapter Twenty: Really Trapped! * Chapter Twenty-One: The Grinch * Chapter Twenty-Two: Rear Window * Chapter Twenty-Three: Free Fall * Chapter Twenty-Four: The Twelve Suspects of Christmas * Chapter Twenty-Five: All Wrapped Up * Chapter Twenty-Six: And to All a Good Night * Epilogue: Dear Diary * About the Author * Copyright Plot summary Appearances Characters Characters appearing in this book include: * Nancy Drew Locations Businesses and organizations Other Releases The book was released in September 2019 in hardcover and eBook format. The audiobook was simultaneously released. Unlike other volumes in the series, a paperback edition was not released. Image gallery A Nancy Drew Christmas.jpg|Book cover A Nancy Drew Christmas audiobook.jpg|Audiobook A Nancy Drew Christmas audiobook back.jpg|Audiobook back Navigation External links * * Oasis Audio (audiobook publisher): A Nancy Drew Christmas * References Category:Books Category:Nancy Drew Diaries books